Mount Justice
Mount Justice was a mountain Inside was the first headquarters of the Justice League, the Secret Sanctuary. It was later re-purposed as the Team's base of operations, commonly referred to as the Cave. It was destroyed by a bomb detonated by Aqualad on March 23, 2016. Layout There are four ways to enter and exit the Cave. The first is the front entrance located at the base of Mount Justice, leading into the forest. The second is the back entrance that faces the Rhode Island coast, and the third is through the bay door in the hangar which opens onto the Atlantic Ocean. The fourth method is via one of the Zeta-Beam teleporter tubes, through which members of the Justice League and the Team can travel to and from various locations. Other features include: * Grotto: Holographic effigies of other fallen members of the League and Team were placed there too. * Hangar: The largest room is the multi-level hangar which contains two more Zeta-Tubes and the Cave's main generator. * Kitchen: A fully stocked open kitchen and eating area. * Library: A two-level library with reading tables and dozens of bookshelves. A secret passage was hidden behind one case. * Living quarters: A number of rooms, fairly similar in design, along a corridor. * Locker rooms: Rooms to change, located between the workout room and the showers. Includes benches and lockers. * Lounge: Located in the same room as the kitchen, a lounge area with a couch and a large television. * Medical bay: To treat injured members. Contains advanced medical equipment, including a MRI scan and X-ray. * :Weisman, Greg (2012-05-24). Mount Justice. Young Justice Wiki. Retrieved 2012-10-05. The central chamber, with a holographic computer. It can also serve as a training area. The Mission Room also has two Zeta-Tubes. * Red Tornado's apartment: In 2010, Red Tornado had an apartment above the Mission Room, where he kept his things and worked on his own projects. It was accessible through a hatch in the Mission Room's ceiling. * Showers: Used by members when they return from a mission and require sanitation, located next to the locker rooms. * : An empty room, save for a set of shelves on one wall. Kid Flash stored his mission souvenirs there. * :Weisman, Greg (2012-05-24). Mount Justice. Young Justice Wiki. Retrieved 2012-10-05. A room that can be completely cut off from the outside, for private meetings and conversations. One wall features a decorative waterfall. * Workout room: A room with stair steppers, stationary bikes, elliptical trainers, treadmills, dumbbells and barbells. The Cave also boasts a network of corridors, air vents and secret passages which connect many rooms together. History Early history Mount Justice was chosen as a headquarters when a crisis drove the newly formed Justice League there. The mountain was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern Hal Jordan. The secret location of the Cave was compromised by Snapper Carr, and it was infiltrated by the Joker After this, the Justice League moved bases to the more public Hall of Justice. 2010 The base was recommissioned in order to house the Team. Red Tornado agreed to live in the Cave to look after them, and both Superboy and Miss Martian moved into the Cave. A G-Gnome had sneaked into the mountain in the hope of being reunited with Superboy. Due to a psychic overload, the G-Gnome forced Superboy to relive Joker's attack on the Secret Sanctuary years earlier. After Red Tornado returned, the captured G-Gnome was sent back to Cadmus. Debriefing after a failed exercise mission, Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad realized the woman they had tried to protect, Selena Gonzalez, was dead. Superboy and Miss Martian give the other members of the Team a tour of the Cave. Afterwards, they visit Happy Harbor in the Bio-Ship. At Kid Flash's suggestion, the Team takes a camping trip outside the Cave to get to know each other better. After they got home from a mission in Santa Prisca, Batman berated the Team on their lack of teamwork. Black Canary held her first lesson in martial arts. Superboy, who has moments before been neglected by Superman, is reluctant to participate. Following their defeat of Amazo, Batman congratulated the Team, and Black Canary finally got to train Superboy. The Team took a day off to go to the beach. Kid Flash was still stuck in school. Artemis was introduced to the Team, much to the annoyance of Kid Flash and the visiting Red Arrow. Red Arrow gave them a mission to protect Serling Roquette. Captain Atom gave the Team a lecture on espionage. Because it was boring, he assigned the Team on an alternative assignment: reviewing the court-martial of Nathaniel Adams. The Team reported back to Captain Atom with the results of their investigation. Red Tornado informed the Team of the disappearance of Kent Nelson. They volunteer to look for him. Batman contacted the Team with a mission to track, and not engage, Clayface. Batman had to step in in the fight against Clayface, and blamed Aqualad's lack of concentration for the failure. He sent everyone home, which made Superboy remark that he already was home. Following his trip to Atlantis, Aqualad arrived back just in time for a briefing on an immense power surge in Bialya. After their mission in Bialya, Artemis, Robin and Kid Flash headed home after a short stop at the Cave. Martian Manhunter checked in on his niece on her first day of school. Red Inferno and Red Torpedo attacked the Cave, and captured Aqualad, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Superboy. Robin and Artemis had to evade the Reds and come up with a plan; eventually, they made an EMP device on Kid Flash's instructions. After the Reds were defeated, Red Tornado returned, and sucked the air out of the Team's lungs. He made it appear like he had turned on them to keep them safe. The Justice League checked in on the Team, and made sure they were unharmed. After Aqualad's conversation with Batman concerning a possible mole was overheard by Superboy, a fight nearly broke out between them. Batman tries to calm them down by giving them another mission. Batman brief the Team on a new mission, investigating animal experiments in Bwunda. He had a talk with Captain Marvel afterwards about his tendency to participate actively with the Team. During a sparring contest between Robin and Aqualad, Batman gave the Team a mission to go after the Injustice League. Zatara located them in Bayou Bartholomew. Because the League did not give them any results about the search for Red Tornado, the Team decided the do their own investigation. They escaped the watch of the den-mothers Black Canary, Zatara and Captain Marvel while pretending to show around guest Zatanna, and then kidnap her. Martian Manhunter lead a telepathic training exercise. Unfortunately, it went wrong when, in extreme emotional stress, Miss Martian took over command. Artemis, who had "died" in the simulation, slipped in a coma, and Martian Manhunter had to travel into the exercise to stop it. Afterwards, Miss Martian was devastated her powers had caused so much emotional damage. Black Canary hosted one on one therapy sessions with all members of the Team to discuss their experiences from the exercise a week earlier. Miss Martian and Superboy had invited the entire team to her school's Halloween party. In the end, only Kid Flash came along, after Artemis discovered her crush Superboy was already taken. Klarion's spell divided the world in two dimensions: one for adults and one for children. After seeing the other disappear before their eyes, both the Team and the League used the Cave as a base to coordinate rescue effort, and they formed a plan to stop Klarion by using Captain Marvel as a messenger between the dimensions. After Zatara sacrificed himself to the Helmet of Fate to stop Klarion and save his daughter, Zatanna moved into the Cave. Miss Martian, Artemis and Robin helped her move her belongings. The Team organized a party for Wally's sixteenth birthday. Apart from the Team, Flash and Red Tornado were also present. Batman interrupted the party to give them missions. Zatanna and M'gann prepared the Thanksgiving dinner. Superboy left, after he received an ultrasonic message from Lex Luthor. Zatanna greeted Robin with a kiss on the cheek and wished him a happy birthday. When Robin wondered how she knew it was his birthday, Kid Flash popped up to take credit. Artemis arrived at the Cave, shocked to see Red Arrow was a new member of the Team. After Green Arrow gave a mission concerning Sportsmaster, she volunteered. Superboy, Miss Martian and Zatanna stayed behind. They soon got bored, and asked Red Tornado for a mission. But since there wasn't any, he left them to their own affairs. When he temporarily left the mountain, the three checked out his apartment, and found the John Smith android. Red Tornado was displeased at the invasion of privacy, but explained his intentions with the android to them. With the rest of the Team on a mission, Wally prepared himself a late night snack. Robin contacted him, and Wally confronted him with the fact that the "mission" he was on was not one of Batman's, but one of his own. Dick opened up about the real reason, protecting Haly's Circus. After capturing Riddler, Mammoth and Shimmer, and retrieving a case full of the Light's Starro-tech, Batman congratulated the Team, though he also berated them for hacking League computers and endangering their lives again. After explaining the mole matter to new member Rocket, Superboy, Artemis and Miss Martian revealed that they were being blackmailed by members of the Light. Returning to the mountain after dealing the Light a decisive blow, the Team was told by Batman the mole in the Team was Red Arrow. They had a hard time believing it. The moment Batman left the Cave, Red Tornado powered down. Aqualad decided to split the Team up: he would search for Red Arrow, while Robin would work on Red Tornado in the Cave. At Zatanna's suggestion, they transferred Red Tornado's consciousness into the John Smith android. After Black Canary attacked them without provocation, Tornado told them to abandon the Cave. They left in the Super-Cycle. 2015 Batman contacted the Team a rescue mission, to find abducted archeologist Helena Sandsmark. As different squads set out for different parts of the world, the Team and Batman stayed in contact. The rescue mission was a success, though Aquagirl was killed. Batman debriefed the Team, which had come to the Mission Room to mourn Tula. While reviewing his old case notes in the Cave, Nightwing reminisced about a case in Bwunda five years earlier. The Team assembled for a mission briefing. Rocket and Zatanna arrived to wish Nightwing a happy birthday, before leaving for their first Justice League briefing. Robin also departed for a mission with Batman in Gotham City. Nightwing took Miss Martian and Superboy aside to check they were still able to work together, then called the Team together to give out the mission assignments. Mal received Beta Squad's report on the disappearance of Superboy, Superman and Devastation, and patched Beta in with the Watchtower and Alpha Squad. Mal received a partial report from Bumblebee that Metropolis was under attack before losing communications with Beta Squad. 2016 Nightwing had just beaten Lagoon Boy in a sparring match when Delta Squad arrived back home. Robin reported on their capture of Clayface. Nightwing and Mal Duncan split the Team up in Squads to go after Krolotean hideouts on Earth. Mal stayed behind to monitor all the squads. The League used the mountain as a departure point for their trip to Rimbor. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, John Stewart, Hawkwoman, Hawkman and Icon bade farewell to their friends on the beach at the foot of the mountain. Superboy, Jaime, Mal, La'gaan and M'gann watched the activation of the Zeta-Shield. Garfield was occupied being "Cave-schooled" by Lucas Carr. Nightwing debriefed Alpha Squad, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Bumblebee and Wonder Girl, about their mission to Bialya. They still had many questions unanswered, but the mission was a success. Nightwing was working on the translation of the Krolotean intel they got from Malina Island, with Robin and Beast Boy standing by. They were surprised by the arrival of Impulse in a time machine. After a chase through the whole Cave, he was captured by Nightwing, but escaped when the door was opened. After Impulse had helped defeat Neutron in Central City, the entire Flash family came to wave him goodbye, as he wanted to go back to his own time. The time machine did not work, and Impulse was stuck. Mal Duncan, Superboy and Nightwing discussed what to do with Impulse and Speedy. Nightwing also had a mission ready, and when Artemis arrived, gave the briefing. Members of the Team, past and present, came in to mourn after they had been told of the death of Artemis. In the Mission Room, Mal and Superboy were discussing the progress on the search for Lagoon Boy, while in the Grotto, the male junior members were commemorating their fallen comrades. Impulse inadvertedly brought a trojan horse tracking device that wirelessly bypassed security systems. This allowed Aqualad's Team to infiltrate the Cave, incapacitate Wolf, Sphere, Nightwing, and Superboy, and capture Blue Beetle, Impulse, and Beast Boy. Aqualad also planted a bomb which he placed in the Mission Room. Once at a safe distance, they blew up Mount Justice. When the delegation of the League returned from their trial on Rimbor, they found Mount Justice gone and deserted. They were welcomed by the Team; Aqualad quickly apprised them of the situation. 2018 Residents Former residents * Beast Boy * Lagoon Boy * Mal Duncan * Miss Martian * Red Tornado * Superboy * Zatanna Sightings References }} Category:A to Z Category:Headquarters Category:Homes